Devil's Temptation
by tiacombs96
Summary: Original character: Terra Baryshnikov is catapulted into the Winchester boys' lives one night, and ends up tangled in their crazy hunt. What they don't know is that she hides a dark secret that could put them in danger. Sam doesn't trust her from the start... and maybe he's right not to.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"So, where to now?" Sam Winchester inquired, running a hand through his long brown hair and staring at the map in his lap. His brother Dean shifted in the driver's seat before answering. "Cape Girardeau, Missouri," he replied, not taking his eyes off the road and continued driving too fast down the highway. "An old friend called. Her name is Cassie, and she says that some of the local people are dead- two cases so far, both seem to have been run off the road. The weird part is, there was only one set of tire tracks. Before they died, both guys had suspicions of being followed by a black truck that seemed to appear and disappear out of nowhere. Could just be some ordinary nut-job, but Cassie doesn't seem to think so, and wants us to- What the hell was that?" Dean cut off suddenly, slamming on the brakes and maneuvering to the side of the road.

"What're you doing? Why are we stopping?" Sam asked, but Dean just ignored him and climbed out of the black '67 Impala. Sam opened his door and scrambled out, jogging to keep up with Dean as he headed back down the road a ways. "I know I saw something," Dean muttered to himself. "It was right around... here." He stopped so abruptly that a very startled Sam ran into his back.

"Warn me next time, would you?" Sam warned, peering around Dean to see what he was so interested in. He let out his breath in surprise. There was a girl on the ground, face down in the mud. Dean knelt down and pressed two fingers to the girl's neck, feeling for a pulse. "She's alive, just unconscious," murmured Dean, puzzled. "How did she end up here?" He reached out to roll her onto her back and brushed the curtain of dark tangled hair from her face, unable to keep from staring. Her face was speckled with cuts and a few minor bruises, but despite the damage she was still a very beautiful girl. Freckles were dusted across her petite nose. Dark, spidery lashes rested on her delicate cheekbones. His gaze traveled down, admiring her substantial curves, before he spotted a deep gash on her thigh above her knees. Her jeans were torn, and the cut was deep enough to need stitches. "Sammy, we've got to get her out of here. She was probably attacked, and whatever did this to her might come back to finish the job. She needs medical attention on that leg, before infection sets in."

Sam shuffled his feet, clearly uncomfortable. "You can't just pick up strange girls off the side of the highway! What if she's dangerous?" he said indignantly. Dean gave him a look. "_Look_ at her, Sam. Do you really think this chick is dangerous? Besides, she needs help, and I won't just leave her here. I'm a sucker for a damsel in distress, and maybe later she'll feel like she has to thank her hero," he added with a wink and a grin.

Dean's teasing only made Sam more upset. "You're crazy," Sam said tersely. "Hasn't this job taught you anything? You can't trust anyone, especially some random girl-" **_BOOOOOOM!_**Sam's ranting was drowned out by an enormous rumble of thunder overhead. The boys looked up to see a mass of angry dark clouds were churning up the blackened night sky. Fat raindrops began to fall quickly, splashing down on their heads. The wind picked up, howling and screeching, adding to the cacophony of thunder claps.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled. "We don't know much about this girl, but I'll be damned if I'm going to just leave her here like this to rot. Let's go, give me a hand here!" Reluctantly, Sam trotted over to help Dean lift the girl's limp form off the muddy ground. Once he was sure that Dean had a good grip on her, he sprinted back to the car to retrieve a blanket from the trunk. They wrapped the girl in the blanket before laying her carefully in the Impala's backseat. They returned to their own seats, shaking in their damp clothing. Sam turned the heat on full blast and settled in, trying to shake the feeling nagging at the back of his mind.

* * *

"Finally, there's a motel up ahead," Sam pointed out, sighing in relief. They had been driving for a good forty-five minutes, and the presence of the girl in the backseat had made him increasingly uneasy the entire time. Dean swung into the small parking lot, and Sam was jumping out of the car before it was even parked. "I'll go check in," he said quickly, turning and rushing for the lobby building. "Sure, take the easy job," chuckled Dean, shaking his head. "Okay, let's get you inside and patch you up," he said to the girl, who was still knocked out. Gingerly, he lifted her out of the car and carried her after his brother.

* * *

"Mmphf... What- what the hell? Where am I?" asked a very disgruntled girl, trying to sit up in the unfamiliar bed. She felt a sharp pain in her left leg, and glanced down to see a total stranger leaning over her with a needle, stitching up a large cut that seemed to be the source of her pain. "It's alive!" the man joked, cracking a smile. The girl stared at him with wide blue eyes narrowed. "Who the hell are you?" she demanded, resisting the urge to leap away since he was pulling a needle through her skin.

"That's no tone to use on someone that just saved your ass from possible death, now, is it?" he chuckled. At the friendly, benign way he spoke, the girl visibly relaxed. He pulled the needle through one last time, tied a knot, and cut the string, then sat back and regarded her with hazel-green eyes. "My name is Dean Winchester. My brother Sam and I found you half dead on the side of the highway in a nasty storm, and figured you could use a little help. Your turn," he said, amused by her bewilderment.

"Um, Terra Baryshnikov," she replied, but then fell silent. "Russian, huh?" Dean commented, nodding thoughtfully. _Score, a Russian babe! _"Okay, but what happened to you? Do you have any idea how you ended up where we found you?" He prompted, watching her intently. "I... I'm sorry, but I can't really remember anything," she told him, casting her eyes downward.

Before Dean could respond, the door to the room opened and Sam stepped in with two cups of Starbucks coffee. He handed one to his brother, warily eyeing Terra. "Sorry, didn't realize you'd be awake. Only got two," he grumbled, turning away from her curious gaze. "You must be Sam. I'm Terra," she offered to his back. "Nice to meet you," Sam grunted, not looking at her. He turned back to Dean instead. "I'm going out, into town. Talk to the locals and stuff. Going to see what I can dig up about the... situation," he informed him, and then he turned and left again.

"Well then. Isn't he a charmer?" Terra scoffed, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Sorry about that," Dean said shamefully. "I'm not sure what's gotten into him. He just has trust issues, I suppose. He just has to get to know you. Sam isn't really big on strangers." Terra was still sulking at the way she'd just been snubbed, so Dean added, "Why don't we go out and grab some breakfast? You've been out for over 6 hours, I'm sure you've got to be starving." Her eyes lit up and she nodded. "Food definitely sounds good to me!" she said enthusiastically. _I think I'm going to like this chick, _Dean thought to himself, and laughed.

* * *

"You sure know how to treat a girl," Terra said with a smile, gesturing to the big stack of blueberry pancakes in front of her. Dean laughed around a mouthful of food, waving his syrupy fork at her. "Breakfast of champions," he said with mock seriousness. She giggled, but then sobered up and grew solemn.

"So you really just found me in the middle of nowhere on the shoulder of the highway?" she asked. Dean hesitated, taking time to chew and swallow the enormous bite of pancake he had stuffed in his mouth. "Yeah. You really have no idea how you got there?" Terra leaned back in the vinyl booth, shaking her head slowly. "No," she said softly, "I can't remember a thing, and it scares the hell out of me. I guess I hit my head or something. I'm trying pretty hard not to freak out." Dean reached across the table and placed a sympathetic hand on her wrist, noting the leather cuff bracelet she was wearing. He decided now was not the time to ask about it. _Poor girl, _he thought. _She's got to be about twenty four, she should be worried about college exams or something... not how or why she ended up injured and stranded far from help._ He hated to think what might have happened to her if he hadn't found her when he did.

"Wait, I remember something!" Terra exclaimed. "It's all a little fuzzy, but I remember driving my motorcycle down that highway. It was pretty deserted. Still can't remember where I was heading though. Anyway, I was riding down the almost empty highway, when this black truck just seemed to... _appear _behind me. I know that sounds a bit crazy. I think it ran me off the road though," she recalled. She felt Dean's hand tense over hers just before he pulled it back. Glancing up at him, she noticed that his fists were clenched and his jaw was tight. "Hey, are you alright?" she asked with concern.

"I'm fine," Dean said curtly, pulling out his wallet. "We should go." He slapped a few bills on the table and stood. Before he could head for the door of the diner, Terra moved to block his path. "Do you mind telling me what your problem is? You were fine just a second ago. Did I say something to piss you off?" she asked angrily. "I just need to talk to Sam about something," he replied shortly, brushing her off. He stepped around her and stormed out the door. "You coming?" he barked over his shoulder. "Yeah. Don't get your damn panties in a bunch, I'm right behind you," she snapped. He didn't respond, just got into his car and slammed the door. _Ouch, _she thought, following suit. _What's his deal? _She squirmed anxiously in the passenger seat, his negative energy swarming around the both of them. Eventually she resorted to staring out her window and twisting the leather cuff on her wrist, a nervous habit.

Dean pulled out his phone and flipped it open, oblivious to Terra's sulking. "Sam, problem. Something came up. Need to talk. Get your ass back to the motel as soon as you get this," he barked into the phone, then closed it with force and dropped it on the seat. "Bastard didn't answer," he growled, mostly to himself. He threw the car into gear and headed back for the motel, hoping Sam would get the message and meet him there.

* * *

"Why can't I be a part of this conversation? I have a right to know what's going on!" Terra cried indignantly. Sam shook his head, shaggy hair flopping. "Look," he said impatiently, "It's nothing personal, but this is private. It's family stuff." He sighed, looking to his brother for help. "Sammy's right," Dean clarified. "Just stay in the room, and we'll be back in a minute." The boys turned and walked out of the room, into the hallway. Terra's blood was boiling. How DARE they treat her like that? _I'm not a child, they can't just pat me on the head and expect me to follow their orders. I'll show them! _

With jaw set and shoulders squared, Terra marched to the door. _I don't give a damn if they're cute or not, I'll still kick their asses if need be,_ she thought. She opened the door and creeped out, detecting strains of conversation from down the hall around the corner and following the voices. Tip-toeing over and peering around the corner, she saw the two brothers in the middle of a very heated conversation... about her?

"We don't need her hanging around like this, Dean! She's taking your focus away from the job, you need to be concentrating on helping me figure out what this _thing _is, and how to get rid of it."

"She's a victim in this too, Sammy! Whatever it is, this thing has marked her as a target, meaning it's our duty to make sure she's safe. We can't just dump her off by herself while it's after her!"

"We shouldn't have to babysit, that's not part of the job description. I still don't trust her either. It's a really bad idea to have her this close to our case, you need to step back. You're starting to seem like you might like her or something, and you know you can't get attached. You know how that always ends."

Terra smirked. She'd heard enough of their childish bickering. She cleared her throat and stepped around the corner into the boys' line of sight. "I can take care of myself you know. I'm not some freaking damsel in distress," she asserted. Dean flinched at hearing his own words. He _had _called her a damsel in distress, after all. Her eyes flashed, and her anger mounted. "You seem to have the impression of some helpless little girl. Better think again. I have no need for a night in shining armor, _Dean_. I don't need to be rescued. In fact, I'm probably better off on my own than I am with you two crazy sons of bitches. I'm leaving."

"Terra, wait," Dean called. "I didn't mean it like that. You don't know everything that's going on right now." She spun on her heel and got right in his face, feeling her cheeks flush with rage. "That's part of the problem! I don't know, because you won't tell me anything! I saw that box of fake IDs in your car. You have over a dozen fake cards and badges, and you're somehow tied in with the truck that tried to kill me. There's obviously something weird going on here, and you'd better come clean!" she hissed. Dean was silent for a long moment after her outburst. Terra threw her hands up, exasperated. "Fine! You don't want to let me in on whatever this is, _fine_. You want to be a secretive _dick, _go ahead, but I'm not sticking around if all you're going to do is sneak around while you pull the damn wool over my eyes!" She cast a scathing glance at Sam. "Besides, it's been made very clear that I'm not wanted here," she seethed.

Dean sighed. "Where are you going to go?" Terra snapped her attention back to him. "Not that it's any of your business, but I figure I'll hitchhike back to the highway, see if I can find my Harley, and go from there. Goodbye douche-bags." With that, she rounded the corner out of sight. Sam caught Dean's arm before he could follow her. "Dude, just let her go," he urged. Dean glared at Sam and jerked his arm out of his grip, jogging off in the direction that Terra had disappeared.

* * *

Dean found Terra on the side of the road outside the motel with her hands thrust deep in the pockets of her windbreaker. He approached her carefully for fear of scaring her off or causing her to flip out again. "Terra," he said softly. She didn't turn or acknowledge him at all. Instead, she jutted her thumb out toward the street, trying to signal for a ride. He placed a tentative hand on her shoulder, which she promptly shook off. He hesitated, wavering.

"Terra." Dean said again, more firmly this time. Grudgingly, her eyes flickered up to his face. _Ugh, why is this guy she gorgeous? How am I supposed to stay pissed off at someone with a face like that? _Terra thought, mentally kicking herself. _Yeah, he's pretty damn attractive. But so what? It shouldn't be hard for me to just walk away. I can't stay with these boys, I can't get close to either of them. Not that Sam would ever want me to. Me getting close wouldn't end well for any of us. I've got to get out of here._

"Let me at least take you to find your motorcycle. Please?" Dean asked, bringing her out of her own thoughts. She faltered. "I- I don't think that's a good idea."

"You think that going with a total stranger is a better idea?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Dean, as far as I'm concerned, you _are _a total stranger," she laughed humorlessly. "All I know about you is your name and the car you drive, which I can find out from anyone who picks me up off the street."

"Okay, touche." Dean scratched the back of his head. "Come on, just let me drive you. We can talk on the way," he offered. "Fine." Terra conceded. She strolled over to the shiny Impala, running an appreciative hand across the hood. She looked over her shoulder at Dean and threw him a sly grin. "On one condition," she added, her voice taking on a flirty tone. Dean's expression morphed into one of suspicion. "_What _condition?" he asked warily. "I'm driving," she said, laughing evilly. He groaned. "But I barely even let Sam drive my baby..."


	2. Chapter 2

Terra laughed gleefully. "Drives like a dream, doesn't she?" she purred, taking a hand off the steering wheel to stroke the car's dash. "Yeah yeah, just don't crash it okay?" Dean whined, gripping his door with white knuckles. "I can't believe you talked me into letting you drive..."

"Quit bitching, you're sucking the fun out of it!" she scolded, cranking up the volume on the radio. The opening notes of a Led Zeppelin song began to play, and Terra started to hum with the music. Dean gaped at her. "No freaking way!" he exclaimed. She looked at him from the corner of her eye. "What, you don't like Travelling Riverside Blues?" she said incredulously. He shook his head and chuckled. "Are you kidding me? It's gotta be my all time favorite song! I'm just shocked that a girl like you has good taste in music. You're pretty awesome."

She tried her hardest not to blush, but she could feel her cheeks heating at his compliment. "Oh.. um, thanks." Quickly changing the subject seemed to be the best way to distract him before he embarrassed her further, so she tossed out the first thing that came to mind. "Anyway, you said we'd talk, so start talking. I need answers." Dean sucked in a breath and let it whoosh back out. "Like what?" he mumbled, and she tossed him an irritated glance. "You really have to ask? Let's start with this truck, that tried to turn me into roadkill pancakes. What do you and Little Brother have to do with it? And why did you flip your shit when I mentioned it running me off the highway?"

"Well... Sam and I, we're kind of like- well I guess you could say we're like undercover cops," he began, but Terra cut in before he could continue. "Cops that specialize in the supernatural crap," she added matter-of-factly. Dean choked in surprise, turning to her so fast that he almost got whiplash. "What?!"

"Cut the shit, Dean, don't play dumb with me. I'm not completely naive. The whole phantom truck thing isn't exactly my first rodeo. Hey, the windows are down, so I'd suggest closing your mouth before you catch flies or something... Damn, you look like you've seen a ghost," she said, chuckling at her own joke. Dean shook his head in disbelief and slowly pressed his fingers to his temples. "Fine, you got me. We're hunters. I got a call from an old- _friend _of mine. She told me about the car accidents, and how both guys had mentioned seeing some freaky disappearing truck about a week before their deaths. Up until now, we had thought the pattern was some sort of racial targeting," he said, shooting a pointed glance at her cream-colored hands resting on the steering wheel. "But clearly, you break the pattern."

_Oh man, Sam's going to wring my neck when he finds out that I told her all this... _"Hey look, there's the place where I pulled over when I found you, it was right over there," he pointed out. Terra maneuvered the Impala over to the shoulder and got out, proceeding to search for her baby, her silver '81 Harley. "Please let her be okay..."

A glint of light about thirty feet away caught her eye, and she broke into a run. The pain in her leg around the stitches was bothering her pretty badly, but she pushed on anyway. She reached her Harley lying on the ground and breathed a sigh of relief. Aside from a few minor dents and scratches, it seemed to be okay. By the time Dean had reached her, she had already stood it upright and was attempting to get it to start. After a few tries, the motor purred back to life, and she hopped on with a grin on her face.

"Later, loser," she said to Dean with a wink, and then took off. Within seconds, she was gone. "What the hell!" Dean shouted, running back to the Impala and throwing it into gear. He was incredulous that she would just take off by herself like that when she was in danger. His grip on the steering wheel was turning his knuckles white as he crossed his fingers, hoping that he could find her before the ghost did.

* * *

Dean was still scouring the area looking for Terra when his cell phone started ringing. "What?!" he barked into the receiver. "Jeez, what crawled up _your _ass?" Sam replied from the other end. "Bite me," Dean snapped. Sam was quiet for a minute. "Where are you?" he asked carefully. "Looking for Terra. I took her to get her motorcycle and then she pulled a Houdini on me," Dean replied.

"I still don't get what your thing is for this chick," Sam sighed. "Anyway, I went to see Cassie to see what I could find out about this thing. Apparently the truck showed up in front of her house last night, flashing the lights and revving the engine. It marked her and her mom too." He paused. "There's a story behind all this. When Cassie's mom was younger, segregation and racism was still a big thing. She was seeing this man named Cyrus Dorian. A white guy. But then she fell in love with Cassie's father and left Cyrus for him. The Cyrus dude got pissed off, and burned down the church that they were supposed to be married in, not knowing that Cassie's parents had decided to elope instead. There was a kid's choir practice going on inside the church when he lit it up... none of them made it out in time. Then the guy went and attacked Cassie's dad Martin, but two of Martin's friends backed him up. They killed Cyrus and shoved his truck with his body inside into the swamp. So I'm thinking we go find the body and burn it, getting rid of the ghost. Then you can stop worrying about the girl," he added hopefully.

"I'm choosing to ignore that last part. But you do have a point, it would be better to just put Cyrus's spirit to rest. It only strikes at night though. And, well, I got no sleep last night. I'm pretty beat, I'm going back to the motel to rest up. I'll catch up with you later." Dean snapped his phone shut before Sam could protest.

* * *

Something had woken Dean from his nap. The motel room curtains were drawn, so he had to strain his eyes to try to see in the darkness. Someone- or _something_- was sitting at the edge of his bed. He could feel it watching him, and it was making his skin crawl. He scrambled to sit up, fumbling for the gun that he had stashed under his pillow, holding his breath. A voice came out of the dark just as his fingers closed around the handle of his pistol.

"Chill out, spaz. It's just me," a female voice said softly. "Terra? Thank god you're okay," Dean said, exhaling and flopping back down on the pillow and trying to calm his frantic heartbeat. She was swamped with a wave of guilt brought on by the relief in his voice. _I shouldn't even be here, and it damn sure shouldn't make a difference to him whether I am or not... why can't I just stay away? I'll only end up hurting him. I need to just go somewhere far, far away, leaving Dean Winchester and his immensely good looks a million miles behind me. _"I don't think God had much to do with it," she mumbled, pushing away from the bed and standing up.

Dean reached out to turn on a small lamp on the bedside table, filling the room with dim incandescent light. Through still-sleepy eyes, he could see her pacing the floor a few feet away, looking like a caged animal. Actually, with her dark glossy hair and lean but strong body, she reminded him a little bit of a panther. The sudden tension in her seemed to be charging the air with an electric feel, and suddenly it felt too awkward for Dean to be sitting on the bed. He stood and leaned against the wall by the window, waiting for her to explain her mood.

"I shouldn't be here," Terra finally muttered. "I was going to leave. That would be the right thing to do... I had a course set for Miami. I just couldn't bring myself to take off, though, and I don't know why." She shoved her hands through her thick dark hair in exasperation. Dean couldn't take it anymore, her behavior was making him anxious. He strode over and stood in her way, placing firm hands on her shoulders to hold her still. "You could have died, do you realize that? You're in _danger, _damnit!"

Her pacing came to a halt and she seemed to calm down pretty quickly. Cocking her head to the side, she regarded him bemusedly. "You were... scared." It was more of a statement than a question, really. He scoffed in response. "Scared? Sweetie, I've seen things your _nightmares _wouldn't dare to touch." _Who the hell does this girl think she is? _"I barely know you, why would I be scared? I just didn't want you to end up dead after I saved your ass."

Terra placed a gentle hand against the side of his face, feeling the soft scratch of the stubble on his cheek under her palm. "I see right through that tough guy shit. Just so you know. Thank you for saving me, though. I really appreciate it. Who knows what might've happened to me if you hadn't." Before he could react, she pushed herself up on tiptoe and swiftly dropped a kiss on his cheek. "I really do have to go now, though." She only made it halfway to the door before Dean was in her path again.

"Why are you just dying to take off?" Dean demanded. "No more bullshit Terra. Tell me."

Terra shook her head, lip trembling. "I'm sorry. I- I can't. It's complicated, Dean. All I can say is, you probably would've been better off if you had just left me on the side of the road to die. I can bring you nothing but trouble. I can't get attached and I can't stick around. I have to-"

"What the hell do you mean, would've been better off? I can't just let someone die, for any reason! Stop it with the suicide mission shit, you're not a damn Kamikaze pilot." His eyes bore a look of intensity that sent chills creeping down the back of her neck. "Damn it, _you _stop it!" she cried. "Quit it with the smoldering looks and the trying to keep me around, all I am is bad news! Quit being someone that I want to be around! Please, just let me go!"

With mercurial speed, Dean's lips crashed on to Terra's and he kissed her, roughly but brief. He pulled back, his face hesitant, as if he was afraid that she'd either bolt or slap him. "Damn you," she said, her voice low and husky and slightly breathless. Then her hand moved to the back of his neck to pull his head back down to hers for another lip-lock. She kissed him fiercely, stars dancing behind her closed lids. His hands migrated up to her waist, holding on to her curvy hips as he backed her up against the wall.

Red flags and warning bells were blaring in her mind, but the fire burning in her stomach and licking its way to every corner of her body, lighting her up, just felt too good to stop. She ignored her conscience and moved to press herself flush against his hard, well muscled body. His lips left hers, trailing down to her neck. She let her fingers roam around his torso until she found the buttons on his shirt, hastily undoing them one by one. His shirt hit the floor, other articles of clothing following suit. She traced his V-lines down his hips, daring herself to go lower... and lower. Dean made a low noise in the back of his throat, then he lifted her up and hooked her legs around his waist, carrying her to the bed and laying her down on it. His lips smashed into hers again, and she reached up to fist a hand in his sandy colored hair and pull him even closer, arching her back so that there was no space between them, only skin on skin. His hands slid down her soft skin to grip her thighs and tug them open, moving himself between them just as a shrill noise pierced through the room.

Dean groaned, realizing it was his cell phone screaming out the ringtone reserved for his brother. He shot Terra an apologetic look as he pushed off the bed and went in search of his phone.

"Dude, you seriously have _the _worst timing!" he complained. "Dean," Sam said impatiently."Where the hell are you? Sun's going down, we gotta get moving _now_." Dean looked down, taking in his lack of clothing. "Uhh, I'm a little busy, Sammy..." Dean turned to explain the situation to Terra, but found himself facing an empty room. She was gone, as were her clothes. Dean struck out, slamming his fist into the wall. "Shit! Sam, I gotta go. Meet me at the swamp in twenty minutes."


End file.
